the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Van Buren
'''Cameron Van Buren '''is the eldest sister of Shay Van Buren and Mikayla Van Buren. She is currently attending Wichita State University and belongs to many sororities. She is known as the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District, and was the 2011 Overland Park Prom Queen. Like her mother and great Aunt Ruth, Cameron was the Head Cheerleader. Personality Cameron is very defensive of her family, and those she considers part of her family. She even states in Episode 11 that she drove all the way from Wichita (about a 3 hour drive) to attend a Van Buren Family Strategy Meeting. However, just like her sisters, Cameron has a very aggressive attitude and often gives back handed compliments. Despite having an attitude, Cameron cares deeply about her sisters and would gladly rip the head off "those DNA guzzling cheerleaders." In Episode 17, we are shown that Cameron can be very manipulative when she flashes Blake, the convenience story owner, trying to pay for their mother's wine without an I.D. Relationships Known as the most popular girl in the history of Blue Valley School District, Cameron has many admirers including members of the Overland Park High School faculty. Lunch Lady Belinda is hopelessly in love with Cameron, but Cameron does not return her feelings and is actually quite rude to her. Cameron has a long standing hatred toward the Cheer Squad, most likely due to the fact that Mackenzie Zales robbed her sister Shay of the title Head Cheerleader. Her hatred seems to be especially strong towards Brittany Matthews, as the two often trade insults when interacting. It appears that she is protective of her younger sisters, coming to Shay's aide when Mackenzie said that the middle Van Buren child was a "fucking liar". Cameron also constantly denies Mackayla any part of the war with the cheer squad claiming that she is too young. It is implied that she and her sisters have a rocky relationship with their mother. She dated Blake before being Prom Queen like she said in Episode 17, after that she got a 29 year old boyfriend. Cameron had a 29 year old boyfriend (who has never been named or seen), but in episode 17 she announces she broke up with him and already has another, "more mature" 31 year old boyfriend. Appearance Doll Type: Barbie Fashionista Doll Just like her mother and sisters, Cameron has blond hair which is pulled into a high ponytail with a clear rubber band and blue eyes. She is the tallest of the female cast. Like her sister Shay, Cameron is wearing earrings but her's are pink half-hoops. Clothing Cameron and her dress with a pink flower on the right strap already came on her doll. In Episode 5, it is revealed that she shops at Forever 21. Trivia *Lunch Lady Belinda is shown to be infatuated with Cameron. In the Viewer Mail #2 video confirms she is aware of this crush but is highly creeped out by it. *Cameron announced the 2012 Overland Park Prom Queen runner ups and winner. *Cameron mentions in Episode 17 that she gave her 29-year-old boyfriend herpes. *Cameron's "new" 31-year-old boyfriend already had herpes. *Cameron has a special hatred towards Brittnay Matthews. *Cameron has had several abortions, and she is only 20 years old. A wing at the clinic is being opened for her, called the "Cameron Van Buren Centre for Vacuum Research and Fetus Disposal." *Cameron has a complete hatred for the cheer squad, yet was one head cheerleader of said squad when she was in high school *She was one of the judges for the Little Miss Overland Park Pageant Category:Characters Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Main Characters